


A Favorita da Rainha

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "O que eu posso fazer para provar a minha lealdade ?”





	A Favorita da Rainha

Taena só retornou para o Porto Real após o julgamento ter terminado. Após ser determinado que Cersei ainda era a Rainha regente de Westeros.

A recepção da mulher que pelos últimos meses havia sido sua favorita na corte não foi particularmente calorosa, mas ainda assim naquela noite Cersei requereu a presença da mulher em seus aposentos. Assim que elas estavam sozinhas, Cersei disse :

“Porque você partiu ?”

Ela pretendia ser fria como ela foi na frente da corte mais cedo, mas as palavras saíram em um tom passional e acusatório.

“Porque eu não queria ser usada contra você minha rainha. Mas me doeu bastante pensar em você quando eu estava longe. Por favor acredite em mim. O que eu posso fazer para provar a minha lealdade ?”

“Nada no momento”

“Então ao menos me permita fazer algo por você hoje. Qualquer coisa”

“Eu suponho que você poderia passar o creme que os meistres fizeram para os meus pés. Geralmente eu chamo uma das servas para fazer antes de eu dormir”

“Sim, seria meu prazer”

Após indicar onde o creme estava Cersei se sentou na cama e Taena se ajoelhou no chão diante dela e começou a tarefa. Os pés de Cersei ainda estavam doloridos de andar pela cidade descalça a caminho do seu julgamento. E eles não pareciam bonitos. Mas ainda assim Taena os tocava com reverência.

Após terminar de passar o creme  as mãos dela continuaram contra a pele da rainha,  massageando seus tornozelos, subindo até seus joelhos até que elas estivessem em suas coxas.

“Posso ?” Taena disse. E não era difícil para Cersei deduzir o que ela estava pedindo e oferecendo.

Cersei pensou no momento em que ela andava pelas ruas nua com pessoas fazendo comentários sobre o estado do seu corpo. Mesmo aqueles que o desejavam o desprezavam também.

Mas Taena ainda a olhava com pura adoração misturada com centelhas de desejo. Do jeito que nem mesmo Jaime estava olhando para ela ultimamente. Ela sentia falta disso tanto.

E uma mão é apenas uma mão, assim como uma boca era apenas uma boca afinal. Então ela disse :

“Sim”

É um risco é claro mas não o maior que Cersei já tinha tomado quando se tratava de paixão. Ou quando se tratava daquela necessidade que ela tinha de ser adorada.

Taena sorriu para ela antes de trazer seus lábios contra a pele da rainha.


End file.
